The Ending to the Feudal Tale
by MaryJane1913
Summary: Naraku is dead and so is Kikyo... InuYasha has to make a chose, stay in the Feudal era and live in peace waiting to met again with Kikyo or live life with Kagome. My version of the ending.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness that filled the sky was thinning as the sun started to rise. Kagome sat up from her bedding made on the floor and looked around the tiny room. She couldn't help but put a smile on her face. They had done it. They had all defeated Naraku. Everything they had worked so hard for was finished. The Shikon no tama was whole again. Kikyo was gone.

Kikyo…

That name still made her heart pound harder in her chest. Kikyo was gone, never to return on Earth again. She should feel glad. There was nothing between her and InuYasha, or was there. She still had the sinking feeling that Kikyo wasn't gone. She knew Kikyo had died the night before with Naraku but she also knew that Kikyo was still in InuYasha's heart.

She stood up and looked at each of her friends in the room. Shippo was sound asleep on Kirara. Sango lied asleep between her brother Kohaku and the monk, Miroku. The night before she had slept closer to Kohaku but during the night she had shifted her body closer to Miroku. Kagome put a small grin on her face. She knew that Sango loved Miroku and he loved her.

Kagome remembered the night she spied on Sango and Miroku. It was a beautiful night. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes and ears when Miroku asked Sango to bare his children. This of course wasn't the first time he had asked but that night was special. Miroku had made it clear that he wanted Sango and only Sango to bear his children. For Miroku this was a big deal, having been the biggest pervert Kagome has ever met. Kagome was shocked at the respect he gave to Sango and the confession on how much he loved her.

Two things had surprised Kagome that night more than anything. First, was the fact that after telling Sango everything he didn't grab her butt. This was the one thing that convinced Kagome that he was serious and was not just trying to make her sleep with him as he had done with every other woman he had met. The second thing that shocked Kagome was the fact that Sango said yes. Sango told Miroku that she would bear his children. Of course Miroku was shocked when he heard her say this.

"You mean you'll bear them, all ten or twenty of them." Sango just sat there and blush. He knew the answer was true and he himself couldn't stop from blushing. They had decided to wait until Naraku was defeated so that there would be no more worries in their lives.

Kagome scanned the room one last time to see that InuYasha was missing. She had forgotten that InuYasha was in the next room by himself. During the battle with Naraku, InuYasha suffered extremely deep injures. He could hardly move off the floor so Kaede thought it was better for InuYasha to rest on his own. Kagome agreed even though she had wanted to sleep next to him, to watch over him during the night.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She wanted to see InuYasha.

No… She needed to see him. She loved him and couldn't live a day without him by her side.

She entered the room that InuYasha was sleeping in. He laid still on the floor sound asleep. Kagome looked at him with longing. All she wanted to do was stay with him but she had decided to leave. She was going to go back to her era and get used to her old life before she met InuYasha. She couldn't stay in his era. She didn't belong here and InuYasha didn't belong in her era. No matter how much she loved him, it would never work.

Kagome closed the door in InuYasha's room and walked out of Kaede's house. She walked into the forest down to the bone-eaters well. She looked down the well thinking of the first time she went through. Before that day she had never believed in demons and just the fact that she was a priestess and a reincarnation of Kikyo just was too much to handle. If it weren't for that well nothing would have happened. She would have never met InuYasha. The thought alone made Kagome shiver.

Miroku came walking from the forest and startled Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to wake up this early, that's all."

Miroku saw Kagome near the well. "Are you going back to your time?"

"Yes, I thought I would get some more bandages and medicine for everyone." She looked at Miroku's right arm. Naraku had tried to open Miroku's wind tunnel during the battle but Miroku tried to block the attack and almost cut his arm off. If it weren't because of Sango distracting Naraku with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku would have died in a second. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's fine. It only hurts when I move it."

"Miroku you shouldn't be moving too much," said a voice from behind the trees. Sango came walking up to Miroku with Shippo by her side. Sango limped to Miroku side and looked at his arm. "You shouldn't be up either Sango. You can hardly walk. You should have slept a little longer."

Shippo's little voice came from the floor. "Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm just going to my era for a while. I'll be back in two or three days. I want to see my family and other friends. I'll bring back some candy for you if you want." Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome goodbye. Kagome said her farewells and jumped into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikyo sat next to InuYasha. He was shocked to hear her say that she had come to see him. Most of the time they would meet was by Naraku's evil planning. He looked at her deep. What did she want? Why was she here? What did she want to tell him that was so important?

Kikyo looked at the sun as it set under the mountains of Japan. Fifty years ago Naraku broke her and InuYasha apart. Then, she rose from the dead with the help of a demon and all her soul wanted was for InuYasha death. When she had found out that it was all Naraku's planning, all she wanted to do was take him down. That is why she is here. She needed to talk with InuYasha one last time.

InuYasha knew that Kikyo was going to die the day Naraku was defeated. He just never wanted to believe it.

Kikyo turned away from the beauty of the sky and looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha, do you know why I called you here?"

"Of course not."

"My time is coming to an end." InuYasha tried not to listen but couldn't block Kikyo's voice. "Soon Naraku will be defeated and I will go with him."

"Kikyo…"

"InuYasha, when I came back all I wanted to do was kill you. I wanted you to rest with me in hell but now I don't know if I want you to die along with me." Kikyo looked straight into InuYasha's eyes. She looked deep into his soul. "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to break her heart. I don't want anyone to feel the pain of losing someone they care for deeply."

InuYasha was shocked. Was Kikyo talking about Kagome? He had never heard Kikyo talk about Kagome as if she cared for her.

"InuYasha, I came here to ask you one question. Were you really going to become a human for me?"

InuYasha couldn't believe what she was asking. "Kikyo…" InuYasha grabbed Kikyo by her arm and pulled her closer to him. Her face landed on his chest. She could hear InuYasha's heart beating faster with every breath he took. "Of course I was. That's all I wanted. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I didn't want to leave your side. All I wanted was you."

"Was, InuYasha? Why do you speak in the past? Have you gotten over me already?" InuYasha didn't notice that he was talking about Kikyo as if she was gone. He was holding her in his arms. Were his feels for her gone?

"InuYasha, do you love Kagome more than me?" InuYasha didn't answer. Silence came between the two of them. The moon shined in InuYasha's eyes as the wind blew Kikyo's hair on his face. Her scent wasn't the Kikyo he once knew. All he smelled was dead bones and dirt on the body he was embracing. He missed her scent but couldn't help but think of Kagome's gentle smell. He remembers the first time he scented Kagome. He thought that it was Kikyo but with time he noticed the difference between the two. Kikyo pressed her face on InuYasha's chest waiting for a response.

"I don't know."

Kikyo loosed herself from InuYasha's grasp. She stood up and looked away from him. "InuYasha, I leave it in your hands. If you want to follow me after my death, go right ahead but if you don't I understand. I just want you to understand one thing. I love you. I wanted to live a normal life with you. I wanted you to trust me. That was my wish and is still my dream."

Nothing came to InuYasha's mind. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too. That all he wanted was her but the words didn't come out. He felt something stopping him from saying anything.

Kikyo turned her head and looked at InuYasha in his dazed eyes.

"Goodbye, InuYasha."


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha rose from the floor gasping. He was filled with sweat and his body felt instant pain from his wounds. It was all a dream. He was seeing the day Kikyo said goodbye to him in his mind. The number of times he replayed it in his mind after that day. He had hated the words that came out of Kikyo's mouth. He never wanted to hear it but it was too late. Kikyo was dead and for good this time. She was never going to come back. It was all over.

Kaede entered the rooms with some herbs and bandages. "InuYasha, your up. Good morning to you. How are your wounds doing?" InuYasha just stared at the old woman. He didn't want to see her. He wanted to see Kagome.

Kagome…

"Kaede, where is Kagome?" She was the one that always took care of InuYasha when it came to bandaging him up.

"She woke up early today and took a walk in the forest. I haven't seen her since."

InuYasha knew what she did. He knew Kagome went back to her era. Who could blame her? She knew that InuYasha had thought of Kikyo and only Kikyo after they had defeated Naraku. Still, how could InuYasha not think of Kikyo? She was leaving him, never to return again.

Kaede slowly took off InuYasha's bandages. His back and chest were filled with cuts and buries. She applied the medical herds on his injures. She sensed that InuYasha was in deep thought. In her mind there was little doubt that he was thinking about Kikyo and Kagome. "InuYasha, why don't you talk with Kagome? It seems to me that you need to speak with someone about something."

He couldn't talk about this with Kagome. It would hurt her too much. Just the thought of hurting Kagome made him quiver. He cared for Kagome too much to make her feel any form of hurt. Still, Kikyo's voice kept ringing in his mind.

"Where you really going to become a human for me?"

The question had taken him by surprised when she had asked it. He turned and looked at Kaede. "Kaede, how can I become a human for good?"

Kaede was taken back by the question. Was he thinking of becoming human? "You know very well that you need the Shikon Jewel."

"I know that but how do you do it exactly?"

"Well, you must find someone who can purify the jewel. Take the jewel and put in your body. Your demon blood will try to take over the jewel but the only way to stop it is by having the person who can purify it hold you. The only thought on your mind must be that you want to become a human. The person must hold you until he or she does not sense the Shikon Jewel any longer. Making the jewel vanish, never to return again and making you a human forever."

InuYasha listened to every word that Kaede had said. Kaede put the last bandage around InuYasha's body. InuYasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and forced himself up. "InuYasha, you should not be standing. You should be resting or your wounds will open up."

"Shut up, you old hag. I don't care. I'm going for a walk. Don't go after me!" Kaede just watched as InuYasha stumbled out of the room.

InuYasha had to be alone. He needed time to think. Kikyo was gone. There was no point of looking for her any longer. The only place to see her now was in hell. Still, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Kagome.

InuYasha walked to the forest. He walked for some time just thinking about what to do with the rest of his life.

"InuYasha, I leave it in your hands. If you want to follow me after my death, go right ahead but if you don't I understand."

Kikyo's voice wouldn't get out of his head. InuYasha stopped as he saw a shadow cover the sun from his eyes. He looked up to find the Sacred Tree. This is the place where Kikyo killed him fifty years ago.

The place where he met Kagome…

Kagome. He hadn't seen her seen yesterday. Kaede had said she took a walk. Still, he knew that Kagome was gone. He knew that she went back to her era. InuYasha walked to the tree and sat in front of the spot that he had been sealed to for fifty years.

InuYasha looked up to the sky. "What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Higarashi was surprised to see her daughter coming in the front door so early in the morning. "Kagome, what are you doing home? Is something wrong?" Kagome looked up at here mother and said softly trying to hide her pain. "Oh, nothing mom. I just decide to go to school today, so I woke-up a little early. That's all."

Mrs. Higarashi knew that something was wrong with her daughter but has learn from the many time Kagome came home looking like this that it was just best to let her daughter come to her when she was ready. "If you're hungry I made some breakfast."

Kagome started to walk to her room. "That's okay. I came to pick up my books and go straight to school." She entered her room and started picking up her books and putting them in her bag. She looked out her window hoping the InuYasha would enter her room. "A girl could dream," she told herself as she walked out her room.

Kagome said goodbye to her mother and walked out of the house. She passed by the shelter that the bone-eater well was located. She wanted to go back and give InuYasha the biggest hug in the world but she needed to give him sometime to be alone. He needs to think about Kikyo. No matter how much it hurt her heart.

Kagome walked down the steps and walked to school. She stopped and looked at her school. "I'm back and for good this time," she whispered to herself unhappily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara carried Sango, Miroku, and Shippo back to Kaede's house. As they passed the Sacred Tree, Miroku saw InuYasha sitting alone. "Kirara let me down near the sacred Tree."

"Miroku," Sango said, "Why are we stopping?" She looked down to see what he was looking at. "Are you going to talk with him?"

"He seems upset. I should talk to him." Kirara landed in front of the Sacred Tree. InuYasha looked up and saw Miroku getting of Kirara's back. "I see you all back in the village." Sango kissed Miroku lightly on the lips. "I'll be waiting."

Miroku walked up to InuYasha slowly. "You look upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?" InuYasha looked at Miroku and put his head down. "I'm just thinking. Leave me alone."

"You can't hide it. You're thinking about them both. You're confused. I can't blame you; this is a hard thing to think about." InuYasha didn't move. "Kikyo is gone and you still love her but you don't want to hurt Kagome."

InuYasha looked up to the sky. "It not that. I've been sitting here for sometime and I thought a lot about everything." Miroku looked at InuYasha shockingly. InuYasha had never spoken to him in this way before. "Kikyo is gone and I still love her but I am over her. When I saw her that last day, I had spoken as if she was already gone. I had moved on. My feeling weren't gone but I knew that nothing was going to happen between her and me any longer."

InuYasha went back into deep thought as if he had forgotten that he was speaking with Miroku. All of the words that came out of him made him feel relief. He had thought about it for so long. It was building up inside of him and to finally say it made him feel at peace.

Miroku broke the silence. "Do these feelings of Kikyo come to you because of Lady Kagome?" InuYasha looked at Miroku. When he heard Kagome's name his heart had skipped a beat.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"Yes, she went back to her time. She said she would be back in two or three days. I think she wanted sometime to be with her family and friends back home."

"No she didn't. She wanted to leave me alone."

Miroku looked at the half demon, "I'm going back to the village. If you want to talk some more my ears are open."

InuYasha looked at Miroku as he walked away. "I can't, there is only one person I can talk too."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed by since Naraku was killed. Kagome had spent sometime in her era but couldn't get InuYasha off of her head. She had made a quick stop back to the Feudal Era but only dropped off some first aid at Kaede's house and left right after. No one had seen her come back.

At home it was like always. Mrs. Higarashi made every meal for the day and took care of her house and family. Grandpa took care of the shrines and Sota did whatever little brothers do on their time. At school she caught up with the rest of the class and hung out with her friends. All her friends would talk about was InuYasha. They had met him once (never finding out that he was a demon because of the cap or handkerchief he wore to cover his ears) and had liked him very much, to Kagome's surprise.

"What happened between the two of you? Are you guys fighting again?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted sometime to get out of the house and spend time with you guys. He's just letting me get some girl time that's all." Not one of the girls had fallen for it.

Now Kagome was doing what she does when she can't get InuYasha out of her head. She sat at her desk in her room and sulked. She wants to see him so badly but didn't want to hear any bad news he might have for her.

"Kagome," screamed her mother from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready." Kagome grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen. Her mother had placed almost every kind of food on the table. She sat next to her brother with her grandfather sitting across from her. "So, how is school going Kagome," asked her grandfather.

"It's going okay. I've been away for so long that I'm super behind at everything."

"So, how is InuYasha doing," asked Sota.

Kagome slowly turned her head and looked at Sota with evil in her eyes. Sota jumped back by the look on his sister's face. "Sorry, I asked." Kagome excused herself from the table, grabbed her bag and left the house without saying a word. Mrs. Higarashi turned and smacked Sota on the back of his head. "I told you not to talk about InuYasha around you sister."

"It's been two days. I thought she would have cooled down by now."

"A girl's heart takes time to heal." She sat next to her father and started to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha slowly moved to the well. He made sure that no one was seeing him sneaking out to the well. He had almost fully healed in the past two days. Only his scar was left and he knew that it would be gone by the next day. He took one more glance before he moved next to the well. He hoped to the well and began to jump in.

"Are you going to get Kagome, InuYasha?" Shippo popped out of the well. "I've sat here for the past two days waiting for you to go get Kagome."

"I'm not going to get that idiot. I was just passing by."

"I know your lying. You have that stupid look on your face when you lie." A ball of smoke came from the well. Shippo transformed himself to look like InuYasha. He stuck out his tongue and made an idiotic face at InuYasha. "You stupid little punk." InuYasha punched Shippo on the head making him transform back to himself. "That hurt!" InuYasha grabbed Shippo by his shirt. "If you ever do that again I'm going to make sure that I hurt you much harder next time." He swung Shippo in a circle and let the fox demon fly in the air across the forest. "Huh, that'll teach him."

"You didn't have to be so mean." Sango and Miroku walked out of the trees. InuYasha looked at them angrily. "Can't I get anytime alone?"

"We're sorry. We were just walking and heard Shippo screaming. We thought he was in danger but then we saw you," explained Sango. "If you want us to leave we will." They walked away from InuYasha. Sango turned to Miroku, "he's going to see Kagome isn't he?" Miroku knobbed his head and continued walking.

InuYasha sat on the ground with his back to the well. He was going to see Kagome but he had always hated when other people saw him going to get her. He always felt that it gave away the fact that he missed her when she was gone.

He took a deep breath and looked around the area one last time. He jumped into the well and fell into the tunnel of darkness. He landed back on the ground of the well but this time in the present era. He could smell Kagome's scent in the well but it was faint. He jumped out of the well and walked out of the shelter. InuYasha looked to see tall buildings and cars driving in the streets. Everything was so different from his time.

He walked around the house until he found Kagome's room. He jumped up to the room and slid the window open. He jumped and saw that Kagome was nowhere in sight. He crouched down in the center of her room and let Kagome's scent take over his nose. He loved her scent. It was gentle and free. It made him tingle inside.

Footsteps came closer to Kagome's door. The doorknob turned and InuYasha took a step back. Maybe it was Kagome? Mrs. Higarashi came in to her daughter's room with some blankets in her hands. She got startled when she saw InuYasha and dropped all of the blankets to the floor. InuYasha jumped back. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?" "I'm sorry Mrs. Higarashi; I didn't mean to scare you." InuYasha helped Mrs. Higarashi pick up the blankets and put them on Kagome's bed. "If you're here to see Kagome, she left. She went to school." InuYasha let out a grunt.

"Are you hungry? I made some ramen, if you want some." InuYasha was hungry. "Thanks."

Mrs. Higarashi served a big bowl of ramen to InuYasha. The smell made InuYasha's stomach go crazy. He shoved the food down his mouth and savored every bit of the ramen. He loved Mrs. Higarashi's cooking more than anyone else. She sat in front of him at the table and watched him enjoy his meal. Buyo walked into the room and rubbed himself on InuYasha's leg. InuYasha finished the ramen and started playing with the cat.

Mrs. Higarashi started to wash the dishes. "So, InuYasha why the nice visit." He looked up at her and wondered if he should tell her the truth.

"Just to see how Kagome is doing?"

"Oh, is that all." She put all the dishes in their right place sat next to InuYasha. He looked at Mrs. Higarashi. Could she help him with what he wanted to tell Kagome?

"Um… I have a question to ask you?" shyly said InuYasha.

"Sure, what is it? Do you have problem?"

He hesitated but needed to ask. "Well, there is this person that I want to tell something important to but I don't know what to say, exactly."

She gave him a smile knowing exactly whom he was talking about. "You just have to tell this person how you feel straight from the heart. It will be hard and you might not say it perfectly but being nervous just says that you care for the person and you're scared that they won't accept the news." He knew that she was right but still didn't know what to say. It had always been hard for him to express his feelings but this was going to be the hardest.

"InuYasha, would you like to go shopping with me. Kagome won't be home for a while and I don't want you to be alone. I'll take you out for some lunch and I'll show you the city. If you want I can buy you some modern cloths so you don't have to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Did you say lunch?"

"Anything you want." He smiled and got up from the floor. Mrs. Higarashi grabbed a baseball cap from the coat closet. She handed it to InuYasha. He put the hat on his head and covered his ears. They walked out the door and Mrs. Higarashi showed InuYasha to her car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Time was ticking to slow for Kagome. It was almost the end of the day and the last hour was taking forever. She hated math and was stuck in the class. She wants to go home.

She wants to see InuYasha. He was still stuck in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to get him out, nothing worked. She looked at the clock and watched as the last minute started ticking away. The school bell rang. She ran off of her seat and out the door.

She pushed the school doors and ran outside. She took a deep breath and screamed, "I'm free!" People stopped and stared at Kagome. She blushed and slowly walked away from the crowd of people.

Kagome ran to her friends. "Hey Kagome," they all said at once. "Cute necklace where did you get it?" Kagome looked down to her neck and saw the Shikon Jewel hanging on her necklace. "This old thing, I've had it for years." She held the jewel inside her hand. She is to protect it. That is her duty.

"So, Kagome still bummed about your boyfriend?" asked Eri.

"I told you nothing is wrong."

"She's hiding her feelings again," whispered Yuka to Ayumi and Eri.

"Yeah, he must have really hurt her this time around. She super pissed off about it," responded Eri.

"I told you, I'm fine," Kagome angrily said.

"Hey Kagome!" screamed a familiar voice from behind.

"Look its Hojo."

Hojo ran up in front of Kagome taking deep breathes from all of the running. "Hi, Kagome. Long time no see."

"Hi, Hojo," she said annoyingly, "What do you want?"

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you for the passed two days but I keep missing you. Like yesterday in P.E. I tried talking to you but when I finally found you, you started running around the track for no reason."

Its cause I've been trying to avoid you, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm glad I finally caught you. I wanted to give you these." Hojo gave Kagome a tube of medical cream. "It's for the out breaks you been having all over your body. Your grandfather told me it was serious so I wanted to give it to you. I hope it helps."

Grandpa is really getting desperate with sicknesses.

"So, Kagome I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this Saturday night."

Oh no…

"If you would like to go to the festival with me? Maybe this time we can spend the whole day together for once."

"Hojo… How can I put this…"

"She's busy," said a voice from behind, "She's got a date with me." InuYasha stood behind Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at InuYasha. Her jaw dropped when she saw that he was there. He wasn't wearing his normal kimono. InuYasha was wear a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He had flip-flops on his feet and his hair was pulled back in a low pigtail. He was still wearing the baseball cap that covered his ears.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her waist. Kagome was shocked by the way InuYasha was holding her and in front of Hojo and her friends made it feel like a dream. This person that came out of nowhere took Hojo by surprise. He didn't know that Kagome was seeing someone already. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Names InuYasha. I'm Kagome's man so back off you idiot." Kagome couldn't believe what InuYasha just said. Her man. "InuYasha, you don't have to be so rude. I'm sorry Hojo but this is what I was going to tell you. I'm seeing InuYasha." She put a smile on her face. She had said the words that she had wanted to say for so long. She was seeing InuYasha and to hear him agree with her made her feel at peace.

Hojo didn't hide the hurt he felt in his face. He looked at the man that was holding Kagome and knew that they weren't playing around. "Oh… I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know. I'll just be leaving." He started walking away from the couple with a broken heart.

Don't worry Hojo you'll find someone, Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha put a grin on his face as he watched Hojo walk away. He turned to look at Kagome. "Excuse me," said Ayumi. InuYasha and Kagome turned to look at her friends. "Are we still going to get some burger?" The word burger made InuYasha's stomach growl but he had finally found Kagome and he had wanted to talk to her badly. Kagome wasn't in the mood for burgers. After seeing InuYasha all she wanted to do was talk to him. Now more than anything, he was here with her and she knew for the first time in a long time that he was here to be with her and only her.

"I don't feel like it you guys. I'm just going to head home with InuYasha. See you guys tomorrow." She grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him to the sidewalk as Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked away. He held her hand and tightened his grip showing her that he didn't want to let go.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" she asked as they walked back to her home. "Have your wounds healed? It's only been two days and they were very deep."

"I'm fine. Don't be stupid, I healed quickly like always."

"So, where did you get your cloths?"

"Your mom bought them for me."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, when I went in your room you weren't there. Your mom came in the room and we talked."

"Talked? About what?"

"Um… Nothing important. As I was saying, she invited me for some lunch. She put me in this big box with wheels on it. You know that thing, right there." InuYasha pointed at the cars passing by on the street. "You mean a car."

"Yeah, a car. At first I was thinking what the point was, we could just walk but then she moved off and it felt so cool. I didn't want her to stop but she did at this place called a mall."

"You went to the mall, with my mom, just the two of you?"

"Yep. She took me to this place that had clothes. She made me try on so many different things. She even made me put on this thing call underwear." Kagome gasped. "I didn't like it at first but I got use to it. Then she took me out to the market. I thought it was going to be this tiny little booth but it was a big building with food in every corner." InuYasha raised his hands up high. He spoke louder with every word he said.

"InuYasha, calm down people are staring."

"So what, they're all a bunch of idiots any way."

"So, I'm guessing you had a great time."

"You can say that again. I'm so glad I'm staying." She looked at him quickly questioning if what she heard was correct. "What did you just say?" InuYasha covered his mouth with his hands and started shaking his head. "Nothing… It's just that… um… Your mom said I could stay for dinner if I wanted. I'm just excited that's all." Kagome looked at InuYasha strongly. She knew that he was hiding something from her and she knew it was about her. "Right…"

"I'm telling the truth you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"I can call you what I want, stupid." Kagome's face turned bright red. InuYasha felt a chill down his back and turned slowly to look at her. She looked at him deeply and screamed with rage. "SIT BOY!" InuYasha fell hard on the concrete pavement. Kagome walked away from InuYasha leaving him on the floor.

InuYasha lifted his head, "What you do that for… Kagome come back… Don't leave me here!"


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was starting to set behind the branches of the Scared Tree. InuYasha dazed at the sun. He had just finished eating dinner with Kagome and her family. It was as it normally as ever. Kagome's mom acted kind as Grandpa told all of his stories. All InuYasha could think about was Kagome. He still didn't know what or how to tell Kagome what was inside his heart. InuYasha walked slowly to the tree and sat under it looking up at the sky.

Kagome walked out of the house looking for InuYasha. He was spaced out during dinner and she was worried about him. She knew that he was thinking about Kikyo. He loved her and it would never work out between InuYasha and herself. She held the Shikon Jewel in her hand as it hung from her neck.

It started because of this jewel… Because of that well… She stared up at the Scared Tree, Because of that tree.

As she looked closer at the tree she saw InuYasha seating under it staring into space. He had changed back into his kimono after dinner. She slowly walked up to the tree. InuYasha smelled Kagome's gentle scent coming closer to him. He looked up and saw her staring at him with wonder. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just looking up at the sky. Just thinking."

"What about?" He looked up at the sky and then down to the ground. He took a deep breath and moved over to the side. Kagome grinned accepting InuYasha's silent invitation to seat beside him. She sat next to him and stared at the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," InuYasha said softly, "I never really appreciated how beautiful it looks setting behind the mountains." Kagome was shocked to hear InuYasha talking so deeply. Never in all the time she knew him did he ever seem so gentle and at ease. "InuYasha… are you okay?"

InuYasha took a long and deep breath. He looked straight into Kagome's eyes. He couldn't hold it inside him anymore. "I've been thinking a lot the passed couple of days. I've been thinking about Naraku… About you… About Kikyo." Kagome's eyes saddened as she heard the dead woman's name. "Ever seen the day Naraku was killed… the day Kikyo left me forever, I couldn't get her off my mind. The last day I saw her plays in my mind over and over again."

Kagome's eyes started to water. She didn't want to hear the truth. She didn't want to feel this pain. "But every time I thought of Kikyo, I thought of you. You have been there for me for so long. Without you I might have not done so many of the things I've accomplished. Without you I might be dead."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her against his chest. She heard his heart pulse rapidly. "The last day I saw Kikyo she gave me a chose. To either follow her in death or stay on Earth without her. I wanted to be with her with everything inside of me but something was stopping me."

Kagome let out a tiny cry on InuYasha's kimono. "InuYasha…"

"She had asked me a question that at the time I couldn't answer. She had asked me if I loved you more than I loved her. Back then I was speechless but now I know the answer. I can never love you more than Kikyo." Kagome couldn't control her feelings any longer. Her heart broke into pieces. She wanted him to let go of her but he held her tighter on him.

"But I can never love Kikyo more than I love you. My love for the two of you is different. Kikyo was my first love. She helped me see that I don't have to be alone in this world, that I can be with someone and live a peaceful life. She helped me realize a new life but you became my new life. I had never fully trusted Kikyo. I had a wall to all of my feels but only you tour it down. You thought me to trust people, to move on with my life. You gave me a reason to live… no… you are my reason to live."

Kagome heart skipped a beat. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. "Inu… Yasha…" She held him hard against her body. She loved the feeling of his warm touch on her. She slowly looked up at him with tears dripping down her eyes. She gently moved her hand over his head feeling his dog-like ear between her fingers. Her touch made him feel free.

InuYasha moved closer to Kagome. She moved her lips softy onto his. She hardened the kiss by pulling his face closer to hers. She loved the taste of his lips on hers. InuYasha tweaked his ears as the kiss deepened in passion. Her taste was sweet and gentle. Neither wanted to stop.

InuYasha was the one to break the kiss. He slowly moved his lips away from hers but she got one last taste of his fangs on her lips. As InuYasha pulled away Kagome felt her necklace pulled from her neck. InuYasha held the Shikon Jewel in his hand and looked at it. "InuYasha, give that back!"

He looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. "Don't let go of me." InuYasha shoved the jewel into his chest. Kagome tried grabbing the jewel but it was already inside his body. She scented the Shikon Jewel taking over his demon blood. His eyes glowed bloodily red and the two purple strips started to appear on his cheeks. He growled with pain as the power of the jewel took over his body.

Kagome stared at InuYasha with discuses. What was he doing? His demonic aura grew stronger with every passing second. She needed to act quickly. She put her body against his and held him as tightly as she could. InuYasha's demon self grew deeper inside of him. He placed his claws on Kagome's arms. She felt him digging deep inside of her skin but she didn't let go.

InuYasha, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to your self? Snap out of it.

All of sudden his claws grew short, his touch slowly eased away. Kagome opened her eyes quickly from the shocking feeling that ran through her body.

I don't sense it. I don't sense the Shikon Jewel.

She let go of InuYasha and moved her eyes to meet his. His eyes were a soft brown color. They were no longer golden. The sun was gone and the night had fallen. The wind blow softly on her body and she felt InuYasha's hair on her face. It was no longer a silver color but a deep black. She couldn't believe her eyes but she knew she was dreaming when she felt his ears. They were not dog-like but human ears. She looked up at the moon. It was full moon tonight.

InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's face and moved it to look at her eyes. "I love you, Kagome. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side and no one else's."

Kagome let a tear fall from her eye. InuYasha wiped the tear with his finger and kissed her gently. For the first time ever he felt that he had made the right decision...

... He felt at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaede looked at the couple with a joyful eye. "You may kiss the bride." Miroku grabbed his new bride by the waist and dipped her close to his body. Sango let out a small scream and blushed as Miroku looked at her deep in the eyes. He placed his lips on hers and they both enjoyed each other's taste.

Kagome tried holding back tears but couldn't help but cry out of joy. InuYasha and Shippo cheered and throw rice at the couple as they walked out of the temple. Everyone in the village was there. Kohaku let out a proud tear. He liked Miroku for Sango and was overjoyed to see them get married.

It was a beautiful summer day. The village women had made a gigantic dinner for the wedding. A group of people played instruments and everyone danced for the celebration.

Miroku stood in front of the temple take the gifts that the villagers were giving them. Sango stood next to him holding him close to her. Shippo and Kohaku played with the children as InuYasha dug deep at the food. Kagome walk up to Sango and Miroku, still crying.

"That was so beautiful. Sango you look fantastic." She looked at the light pick kimono Sango was wearing. The flower pattern made the kimono look glamorous and it fit Sango perfect. "I can't believe you two are married." InuYasha walked up beside Kagome eating a piece of chicken. "Now you can start bearing all those kids."

Sango giggled and looked at Miroku. Miroku blushed at the sound of her laugh. InuYasha and Kagome looked at them with their jaws on the floor. Kagome pointed at Sango, "Don't tell me you're… You're already…"

"I'm pregnant," Sango quietly said under her breath.

"You just couldn't wait, could you," InuYasha said staring at Miroku.

"What can I say? We were alone… In a house… It was a beautiful night…" Miroku said proudly.

"Please stop. I don't want to hear the rest," screamed InuYasha. They gave Miroku and Sango there wedding present and walked back to the party.

Kagome walked up to grab some food when a tornado stopped in front of her and InuYasha. Koga stood in front of them holding Ayame in his arms. "Hi, Kagome… Mutt."

"What do you want Koga," asked InuYasha looking at Koga intensely.

"Don't worry mutt I'm not here to take Kagome. Ayame in my girl now."

"We're going to get married soon," Ayame said cheerfully.

"Congratulations," said Kagome as InuYasha let go of her.

"We're just here to wish your friends good luck and to have a good time." Koga let go of Ayame and walked with her to where the food was being served. Kagome smiled as she saw the couple holding hands. She quickly turned around when she heard a noise coming from a bush behind her. InuYasha turned to see what she was looking at.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look it's InuYasha with Kagome," a little girl's voice said from the bush, "It looks like a party. Look over there it's my friend Kohaku. May I go to the party Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin walked out of the bush with Jaken and Sesshomaru behind her. "Oh, please Lord Sesshomaru, I promise I'll be good."

Sesshomaru looked at the joyful Rin with his cold deep eyes. "Jaken…"

"Yes, my lord."

"Take care of Rin. I'll be back to see you both."

"Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Let's go Jaken." Rin grabbed Jaken by his hand and dragged him to where Kohaku was playing with the kids and Shippo. InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other deeply. Sesshomaru broke the silences, "InuYasha."

"What do you want?"

"I see you have become human. Did this girl make you or was it of your own will." He didn't even wait for InuYasha's answer. He knew the truth and from deep inside himself, he always knew that he would do it. "Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

"It's at my house, where you can't get it," aggressively said Kagome.

"I don't want it anymore. I just wanted to make sure you still had it. It was father's gift to you before he died." InuYasha was shocked by the care that his heartless brother seems to be giving him. "He would have been proud of you, taking down Naraku."

"I didn't do it alone."

Sesshomaru let out a grin and turned to walk back into the forest. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head, "To see a long lost friend." Kagome smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru visiting Sara's grave, the human women who had loved him. "Take care of yourself, little brother." Sesshomaru walked into the forest.

Goodbye, older brother

The villagers started dancing with the beat of the band. Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the hand and forced him to dance with her. Sango and Miroku joined them with Rin and Kohaku. They jumped and danced up the night but just before the sunset Kagome had remembered something. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha gather together. Let's take a picture."

"A picture what is that?" asked Shippo. Kagome gave Kaede her camera and after a quick lesson on how to use it grabbed her group of friends and posed them for the picture. "Everyone look at the box Kaede is holding and say cheese." Miroku grabbed Sango and held her around his arms with Kirara hanging onto Sango's shoulder. InuYasha and Kagome rapped their arms on one another as Shippo jumped between Miroku and InuYasha sitting on both their shoulder. They all smiled as Kaede pushed the button on top of the camera.

After everything the group has gone though and all the moments they had spend together, they all knew at that moment that their adventure had just begun.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you talking about?" asked InuYasha begin confused with what Sesshomaru had said. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and started coughing uncontrollably. She grabbed InuYasha's arm as she help coughing, each one stronger than the other. She tried to speak between coughs, "InuYasha… Get me some water."

"No, I will get it," said Sesshomaru as he started walking to the kitchen.

"No!" screamed Kagome. She started coughing again and looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes, "I want InuYasha to get it." InuYasha looked at Kagome as if she was crazy and walked to the kitchen when Sesshomaru pointed at where it was. InuYasha disappeared into the kitchen and Kagome stopped coughing. Sesshomaru sat across from her and looked at her in the eyes, "He doesn't know."

"If I may ask, how in this world do you know?"

"I could smell it in your blood," he said with a proud face. Kagome had almost forgotten that Sesshomaru was a dog demon and that he had a very sharp nose. "I've known since this morning. I could tell by your face that you hadn't told him. I was hoping that by now that you would have at least hinted but I have a feeling he has no clue."

Kagome just sat back and sighed, "Yes, he doesn't know. I've tried to tell him but the words just wouldn't come out. I mean we just got married and I just finished college. I haven't even looked for a job yet. I have no idea what he is going to think."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "InuYasha might be rude and selfish sometimes but I have a feeling he will take this well."

"Take what well?" said InuYasha as he walked into the room with a cup of water in his hands. "Nothing," said Kagome as she stood up and grabbed the cup from InuYasha. She kissed him on the cheek and drank all of the water at once. InuYasha looked at her with one of his eyebrows narrowed upward. He sat down but Kagome just stood behind him and gave Sesshomaru a look. He just smiled and didn't say anything. "I'll take this back," said Kagome as she walked to the kitchen.

As she walked away she could hear InuYasha starting the argument with Sesshomaru about the sword once again. She pushed the door to the kitchen and saw Rinoa and little Rin fixing some of the last minute food. "Kagome," said Rinoa with an open smile, "I heard the great news. Sesshomaru told me. What did InuYasha say?"

Kagome smacked her hand on her face and just grunted, "You know too?"

"Why yes, you haven't told InuYasha?"

"No, and please don't tell him. I want to tell him in private."

"I promise. I know how hard it is to keep it a secret from your husband. I didn't tell Sesshomaru I was having little Rin until about four months later of course unknowingly that he had already known because of his sense of smell. I swear it's sometimes hard to keep something from him because of it." Kagome laughed, she felt that she could trust Rinoa with her little secret from InuYasha. "Well dinner is ready. Can you call the boys to the table?"

Kagome walked out the door with Rinoa and little Rin each holding some food for the table. As they walked into the dinning room area they could see Sesshomaru and InuYasha still arguing in the living room. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha had their elbows on a table holding each other's hands up high. They were arm wrestling with everything inside them. Sesshomaru was using his fake arm and InuYasha used all of his human strength. Sesshomaru was winning but InuYasha wasn't quitting. Kagome looked at them and remembered all of the times in the past when all they wanted was to kill each other. It didn't bother her that they were fighting at this moment because in the long run it was better than what they had done in the past.

"Dinner," said Kagome. InuYasha looked at Kagome as she spoke and Sesshomaru slammed InuYasha's hand on the table.

"I win little brother, I get the sword."

"No way," screamed InuYasha as he stood up and walked to the dinning room, "it isn't fair Kagome distracted me. I want a do over." InuYasha placed his arm on the dinning room table, ready for another round but Kagome put his arm down and calmed him down. It was dinner time and just because deep down inside InuYasha and Sesshomaru still had some things to work out between them this wasn't the time or place to fight.

They all sat quietly and little Rin said a small prayer before the dinner. They all dug into the food and Kagome and Rinoa made sure that the boys didn't fight during dinner.

"Can you believe him?" said InuYasha for the millionth time as he entered back into their apartment, "I mean, why in this world would I ever give him my sword? I don't care if he has 'changed', watch him be the same Sesshomaru and all of that just is one big plan to get the sword. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't love my sword."

Kagome and InuYasha walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, "Oh InuYasha, Sesshomaru has changed your just being hardheaded again." InuYasha grunted and lied on the bed. Kagome kissed him on the forehead and stood up to walk to the restroom. "Why don't we go to the feudal era tomorrow to take your head away from Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha liked the idea of going back to his era. Even if he did live in the modern era there was still a part of him that longed for his past era. He smiled, "Sounds great, I can us a good fight with a demon or two."

Kagome stood at the doorway from the bathroom and just looked at InuYasha with a big smile. He looked straight at her and his mind went crazy. He stood up and slowly walked up to her with that look in his eyes. Kagome didn't have anything else on her mind as he walked up to her. He softly placed his hands on her arms and kissed per passionately as he pulled her closer to him. She loved his taste but at that moment remembered what she had wanted to tell InuYasha all day.

She gently pushed him away and he looked down at her with wonder. "InuYasha I need to tell you something important. I've been trying to tell you all day but I just haven't had the chance." She paused waiting to see if he knew what she was talking about but by the clueless face on InuYasha she knew that he just didn't know a thing.

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell him but she felt something else. "No, not know," she said to herself.

"Well pick Kagome are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's not that," she said as she held her stomach, "It's just…" She couldn't take the pain from her stomach any longer. She turned around quickly and planted her face in the toilet bowl. She couldn't stop throwing up. InuYasha sighed knowing that nothing was going to happen that night and slowly walked to Kagome's side. He picked up her hair as he usually did and just patted her back to make her feel better. Kagome just leaned over the toilet. She sighed inside as she said the words she had wanted to tell InuYasha inside of her head, _We're having a baby._

She chanted the same spell as she did everyday as the moon was right above the mountains peak. The wind blew softly on her skin. Her white cape flapped with the rhythm of the wind as the scent from incant she lit took over the small cave. The dust from the ground lifted up to the sky as she said the final words from her chant. All her attempts at waking up the demon that was bound to the wall of the cave had failed. She had hoped that tonight was different.

The walls started to shake as the scent flowed around. The small smoke from the incant grew thicker and started covering the demon on the wall. Slowly the woman in the white cape felt herself being lifted from the floor.

It was finally working. She finally was able to proceed with the next step on the incantation. She chanted loudly as the wind blew harder as if a whirlwind was happening inside the cave. She raised her hands up high looking life a bird fly in the sky. She opened her eyes wide as she screamed the end of the spell.

She couldn't see anything in front of her except for smoke and dust flying about. She slowly landed on the ground. The wind died down and the demon pinned to the wall as still the same as before. The girl in the white cape sighed as she saw that nothing had changed. She just looked up at the magnificent demon. She would have to try it again the next day. She started to walk away as a bright white light shined behind her. She turned around and saw that the demon's eyes shined wide open.

"Jewel," said the demon without moving. The girl in the white cape turned to look at the demon and smiled.

"Yes, my lady," answered the girl in the white cape. She walked up to the demon and bowed down before it, "I will receive the jewel as soon as possible."

"Priestess," said the demon with a breathless voice. She breathed deeply waiting for an answer from her summoner.

"Don't worry my lady; I have already taken care of that. Everything is ready for the priestess and the hanyou. We will have the jewel soon and we will take our revenge."

The moon's glow was darkened by the smoke from inside the cave. There was nothing but utter darkness as the girl in the white cape finally accomplished her life time goal. The demon was awake and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"For three months and you haven't told InuYasha," screamed Sango as Kagome told her about her future child.

"I've been pregnant for three months but I just found out and yes I haven't told InuYasha yet," answered Kagome.

"I don't blame you," said Shippo eating a piece of cake from Kagome's era, "InuYasha isn't the kind of person who likes surprises."

"Yes," said Miroku, "But if you keep this from him even longer who knows how angry he will get." All Kagome could do was sigh. She had no idea what or how she was going to tell InuYasha. She just needed to clear her head and that's why she brought him here. He always liked to do a couple of fights with some demons to clear his head and Kagome wanted to tell him when he was most relaxed.

Kagome felt something sucking on her neck. She slapped her neck to find a small flea in her hand. It popped back to its normal form and there was Myoga, the flea demon. "Nice to see you Kagome," said Myoga as he bowed on her hand.

"Hello Myoga," she said happily.

"I have to say, your blood is as tasty as ever. I can taste InuYasha's blood flowing inside of you. I can't tell yet but that baby is growing strong like his father."

"What," screamed Kagome, "How do you know that I'm having a baby? Did InuYasha tell you?"

"Of course not, I tasted it in your blood."

"Myoga you must promise me not to tell InuYasha."

"The master doesn't know yet. How can this be, haven't you told him?" Kagome just nodded her head and sighed. Myoga started to laugh. "What's so funny," said Shippo.

"Lady Kagome reminds me of InuYasha's mother."

"What?" everyone screamed.

"Yes, InuYasha's mother acted the same way when she was having InuYasha. She tried hiding it from the master for a very long time. She knew about his sense of smell so she would hide from him for weeks. The master thought that she no longer loved him. I found out before the master did when I had a taste of her blood. She screamed at me not to tell the master but I had to. You should have seen his face when he thought he had lost her forever. He felt such a relief when he found out it was just that she was expecting. They became even closer after that."

"So everything worked out fine?" asked Sango.

"Well yes, but InuYasha is hardly like is father. His father had more of a sense of pride for himself, InuYasha is just hardheaded." Everyone sighed and just gave up on everything. Kagome stood up from the floor and looked outside a window.

There she saw InuYasha playing with Sango and Miroku's kids. They all loved InuYasha and he loved to play with them. Kagome smiled as she saw InuYasha pick up Cami Umi. He had a big smile on his face as he made Cami Umi giggle with happiness. "Maybe it won't be so bad."


End file.
